Outside The Rez
by twimaggs
Summary: Its 1967 and tensions run high when the high school in LaPush is condemned and shut down. The Rez "Greasers" are forced to assimilate with the Pale Face "Socs" kids at the school in Forks.  It turns into an all out war between the Greasers and the Socs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga or The Outsiders Films, Novels or Characters. The following fan fiction will contain dialogue and scenes from the movies which I also do not own. I have huge amounts of respect for SE Hinton and Stephanie Meyer and mean no disrespect. I'm doing this for fun and hope you enjoy reading my cross-over and merriment of the characters from the both movies. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Beta:** Mist

**Pre-reader:** RockSteady54

Chapter One - Jacob Black Point of View

**_Jacob twirled his pen in the air as he looked up and starred at the picture taken just a few months back. There they were, all seven of them; his family for all intensive purposes. It was the last time they were all together he thought as he felt a tear fall down his cheek. He didn't bother wiping it away and just let it fall unabashedly down his face. He took a breath and it puff up his cheeks as he let it out. Jacob then opened his composition book to a clean page and began to write about the last month..._**

October 3rd, 1967 by Jacob Black

Before I tell you about the events that lead up to me writing this story , I better fill you in on my life and the the guys I hang around with. They are more like family and would do anything to help a fellow Greaser out. Most of us have long hair and wear hair oil to make us look tough. That's what I am. A Greaser. Or at least that's what everyone calls us. Everyone who doesn't live on the rez, that is. We are all Native American Indians - Our Tribe is called Quileute and we live in La Push, Washington. The rainiest most dismal place in the US of A. The elders don't like the term Greasers, but its what I can always remember the white people calling us. Just like I always remember them being known as Socs as in Socialites. The rich kids from Forks who had it made and for some reason hated everything and everyone associated with the La Push Reservation. Forks was only ten miles outside La Push, but it seemed like worlds away from our modest lifestyle.

My life was pretty decent, up until two years ago when my folks died in a car crash. They were the best parents a kid could have. All the guys loved them and there wasn't a time where you couldn't find one of them sleeping on our couch. Mom would always leave the back door unlocked, with a pillow and blanket on the couch just in case. In the morning. she never pried for answers, she'd just start breakfast and set an extra plate, like nothing was different. Dad was technically the Chief of the rez, he was always out playing football at the school or counselling families to help them through hard times. The entire tribe came to their funeral and I think the tribe lost more than a Chief and a den mother, they lost their way. Billy and Sara Black were the Salt of the Earth, people would say. It was right after that the they condemned La Push High and all the rez kids had to bus it and attend the high school in Forks. And that is when La Push teens became the Outsiders in Forks.

I'm Jake Black and I'm sixteen years old. I dig movies and books, someday I'd like to maybe be a writer. I guess you could say I'm a bit of a dreamer. Or at least that's what my brother Sam is always saying along with the fact that I lack common sense.

Sam is huge, he's six two, muscular and looks way older than his twenty years old. Which is probably my fault. Sam dropped out of college to take care of Embry and me when our parents were killed in a car crash. And I swear, from that day on he started to hate me. I don't know if its because he felt he had to come home because Embry and I would be thrown in a foster home or if its because he blamed me for the accident. His hair is cut short, and he rarely puts hair oil in it anymore. I don't think its by choice though, it's for when the social worker drops in on us, so he looks clean-cut and capable of being like a parent. Sam is always in a bad mood, unless of course he's dealing with Embry, who can make anyone laugh.

Embry is a year older than me and he's my favorite. He's the best looking guy I know - and I'm not saying that to sound like a fag - he just is. Girls fall at his feet. He doesn't even have to do anything, they just love him. He is movie-star handsome with long black hair that is usually down, unless he is at the Gas Station where he works. He dropped out of school last year and got a job there for some extra money. He has the most expressive eyes that could dance with laughter one minute and then darken with anger the next. Embry is so happy-go-lucky and rarely in a bad mood, the exact opposite of our older brother Sam.

If our group were to have a jester it would be Quil Ateara. He couldn't stop talking to save his life. He is quick-witted and especially likes to chat to girls I think he's given his phone number out to almost every girl in the rez and honestly I don't think any one of them has ever called him back. I think its because he swears so much. Quil says words I've never even heard of and he says them all without blushing. He's almost eighteen, but he loves school so much he keeps repeating eleventh grade. Pretty soon the teachers are going to catch on that he's just there for kicks and to meet girls.

Paul was probably the scariest of us all. He spent some time in a Juvenile detention center a few years back and since then he's been considered dangerous by most people. He had a huge tattoo on his neck of a Quileute symbol I've never seen and was always too scared to ask him. He took pride in his criminal record, he was tougher than the rest of us - colder and meaner. He sometimes hung out with the older Quileute Greasers who spend time out at the biker bar just outside the Rez. He shaved his head and his eyes were almost black, cold as ice and full of hate. He hated all white people, especially since Seth was jumped and nearly killed. I mean we were all protective of Seth, but Paul always had a soft spot for him.

The one I disliked the most is Jared. He always treats me like a kid and teases me whenever he gets a chance. He's Embry's best friend and works at the gas station too. He knows more about cars than anyone on the rez, but has a passion for driving reckless and fast, which scares the hell out of me.

Seth was the youngest, but only by a few months. He was every one's kid brother and my best friend. He had these big soulful puppy dog eyes that just made everyone want to take care of him. His hair was long like the rest of us, but he wore it lose and hid behind it, especially when out in public. In August, Seth was jumped by a few Socs and beat up pretty bad. One of the Socs had a lot of rings on his hand so they made a mess of Seth's face. He's got a scar right across his left cheek that makes him look tough, which in our neighbourhood is a compliment. He was never been the same since then and carried a switchblade that Paul gave him everywhere.

**_Jake paused and another tear fell down his face. He squeezed his eyes shut, put his pen down and ran both hands through his hair. He missed his long hair and hated that he cut it all off. It was like a reminder of what happened last month, the worst month of his life..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga or The Outsiders Films, Novels or Characters. The following fan fiction will contain dialogue and scenes from the movies which I also do not own. I have huge amounts of respect for SE Hinton and Stephanie Meyer and mean no disrespect. I'm doing this for fun and hope you enjoy reading my cross-over and merriment of the characters from the both movies. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Betas:** Mist and RockSteady54

**Chapter Two - Drive and Bella Swan**

_** Roughly one month earlier...**_

_**The sun is starting to set in La Push as two young men approach another young man.**_

Jake and Seth walked up to Paul outside Charlie's Bar where he would usually be found drinking beer with the older men on the rez. They were going to the drive-in to catch a double feature. Paul had just got out of prison and wanted a low-key night with the youngest of the Greasers.

Paul was leaning against the wall outside smoking a cigarette when Jake and Seth walked up. He was tough-looking and if anyone was in their right mind they would walk on the other side of the road. But Seth and Jake had known Paul all their life, he was like their older brother.

"What's happening Paul?" asked Jake.

"We're early," Paul answered, snuffing out his cigarette on the side of the building.

"Well, whattya want to do?" Seth asked.

"Nothing legal, man. Let's get out of here." Paul answered.

"Let's go see Em and Jared, " Paul said. "J. owes me some money."

As they approached the Gas Station, Embry was just finishing up with a customer and yelled, "Here come the Hobos!"

Jared jerked his head up from behind the hood of a Chevy and yelled, "I ain't got no money, so don't bother asking!"

"C'mon man. I know you just got paid and you owe me for last week," Paul yelled back.

"Ah shit," complained Jared, he reached into his pocket and pulled a twenty. "Here, and just so you know that was gonna buy me and Kim a quick bite after work."

"Right," laughed Embry. "More like a long fuck in the back of your truck, after the quick bite."

Jared threw a rag at him and Embry laughed. "Ok, hobos get the hell out of here and get to your movie. Jake, home by midnight man, I do not want have to play referee between you and Sam again."

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Jake as he walked away.

"The sky's getting dark," Paul said. "Let's go."

They reached the drive-in and headed to the back where they could sneak under the fence without being seen.

_** ***Elsewhere in the Drive-in*****_

Bella Swan got out of her boyfriend's mustang and slammed the door. The rest of the mustang rattled and the rest of the doors opened.

"What the hell", yelled her soc boyfriend. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Edward, don't ever pull anything like that again!" Bella turned back to him, glaring, her temper matching her red hair.

"Bella, Cherry - baby, just relax," cooed Edward using his pet name for her. "You're supposed to be my girlfriend, aren't you?"

"I told you I refuse to be with you when you are drinking!" She yelled. "And I mean it!"

"Are you serious?" Questioned Edward.

Bella turned on her heel and answered over her shoulder,"dead serious Edward...Goodbye"

Alice, Bella's best friend, who also just so happened to be Edwards sister, went running after her.

"Bella, wait up!" Alice yelled, her black bobbed hair bounced as she ran.

"Are up sure you want to do this? Asked Alice.

They walked over to the area where people without cars sat to watch the movie. Bella sat down and plopped her purse on her lap. "Listen, I came here to see a movie, and I'm gonna see a movie!"

Alice sat next to Bella and sighed loudly. "Okay, lets enjoy this movie then."

They were completely oblivious to the three Greasers who sat behind them. Jake looked nervous as he recognized the mischievous grin that spread across Paul's face.

"Oh crap," was all he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga or The Outsiders Films, Novels or Characters. The following fan fiction will contain dialogue and scenes from the movies which I also do not own. I have huge amounts of respect for SE Hinton and Stephanie Meyer and mean no disrespect. I'm doing this for fun and hope you enjoy reading my cross-over and merriment of the characters from the both movies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta - Mist

Pre-Readers - Rock and Justy

Chapter Three - Drive-In and Bella Swan Part Two

Jake sank in his chair as his eyes looked sideways at Paul.

"Some cute redhead, huh?" asked Paul, loudly.

He leaned forward and started talking really loud so the girls could hear.

Bella instantly sat up straight up in her chair and began chewing her gum hard.

Jake could tell she was getting angry. He recognized her as a Soc from school. She was a cheerleader who dated the guy that beat up Seth a few weeks back. She was beautiful with long hair that had was a deep auburn with a bit of curl to it. Her friend had short black hair and Jake recognized her as well from school, but couldn't remember her name. He knew these girls were popular at school, but couldn't for the life of him figure out why they were alone at the drive-in sitting where the kids who don't have cars sit. He looked around for their boyfriends but didn't see anyone.

Seth got up quickly and said he was getting a coke.

Paul started getting really dirty with his talk, and Jake felt his face get hot with embarrassment.

"Are you a real redhead?" Paul asked Bella. "Are you real?"

He leaned in really close and touched her hair. "How can I find out if this is your real red hair? If this is the same red hair," he paused and then tried to touch her face, "that you have on these eyebrows, too?"

Bella slapped his hand away, but didn't turn around all the way.

"Cut it out," she said.

Paul leaned back pushed on the back of her chair with his foot. He just turned sideways and grinned at Jake, who was starting to regret not going with Seth for a coke.

Bella still didn't turn around. She only spoke very calmly and loud.

"Get your feet off my chair and shut your trap!"

That only amused Paul more and he answered, "who's gonna make me?"

When he didn't get an answer, he asked, "Who, your boyfriend?"

Jake felt bad for Bella and said "C'mon man, leave her alone."

The dark haired girl leaned over to Bella and quietly said, "That's the Greaser who just  
got out of jail."

Paul laughed, "Yeah, whatever you say sweetheart."

"Better leave us alone or I'll call the cops," Bella said out loud.

"You got me scared to death," Paul said with his hands over his heart. "Oh my my, what am I gonna do, Jake? This girl is making me shake."

Bella turned around slightly in her chair, "Why don't you be nice and leave us alone?" she asked.

Paul just shrugged and said "I'm never nice."

Then he leaned forward again and put on a more smoother voice, "Can I interest you in  
a Coca-Cola or a 7-Up?"

That was the icing on the cake.

Bella turned around fully, her eyes were full of anger and hate.

"Get lost, hood!" she yelled.

Paul looked at little shocked and held up his hands in mock defense.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know you had this problem of yelling in my face."

He smiled at her. "All right, I'll go. I know when I'm not wanted."

Jake breathed a sigh of relief when Paul got up and walked away. He turned his attention back to the movie and was almost relaxed when Bella turned around and yelled, nearly scaring him out of his seat.

"Are you going to start now, too?"

Jake shook his head no, and Bella smiled a little, probably noticing how terrified he looked.

"You don't look the type anyway," she said "What's your name?"

Now Jake is pretty good with girls, but most of the girls he knew were rez girls that he grew up with all his life. This girl was different. She was polished , rich and most of all beautiful. She honestly scared the crap out of Jake and he didn't know how to find his voice.

"Jacob Black," he managed to squeak out.

"I'm Bella Swan," she said " and this is Alice Cullen."

"Yeah, I know," Jake answered. " We go to the same school. You're cheerleaders."

Bella looked away slightly embarrassed that she didn't recognize him.

"Oh," she said. "What's a nice boy like you doing hanging around with that trash?"

Jake instantly got his back up. "Paul is my buddy. I'm a Greaser, too. We're like brothers."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," apologized Bella.

It was at this point that Seth returned and took a seat on the other side of Jake. He just smiled politely to the girls and tried to concentrate on the movie.

Alice looked at Jake directly and then asked bluntly. "Do you have an older brother?"

Jake just simply answered "Yep."

"Oh right, Embry right?"

Jake just nodded.

"He works at the gasoline station with another gre..." Alice stopped herself. "Another boy from the rez?"

"Yeah, that's him, " Jake answered.

"Embry is cute," giggled Bella. "I should have known you were brothers."

Jake shifted in his seat, trying to act cool. He just grinned at Bella and started to blush.

Alice's next question quickly ruined Jake's high.

"How come we don't see your brother at school anymore?" she asked. "Has he been working full time since your parents died?"

Jake hated this subject and just simply said, "He's a dropout."

Bella seemed to sense how uncomfortable he was with the subject and just added, "That's too bad."

Bella looked up and quickly turned around without saying a word. Jake couldn't figure out why until he heard an all too familiar voice.

Paul walked past Jake and Seth and sat right next to Bella. He handed her a coke with one hand and threw the other around her shoulder.

"Here, sweetheart, I thought this might cool you off." he added slyly.

Bella looked enraged and tossed the coke in his face and screamed, "Maybe that will cool you off until you learn how to be decent."

Jake thought Paul was going to lose it, but instead he laughed. It was a crazy laugh that Jake had heard many times before when Paul was about to do something reckless. Paul turned towards Bella and grabbed her face, trying to kiss her.

"Fiery, huh?" he sneered. "Just the way I like them!"

Bella did her best to fight him off, but was failing miserably. "Get off of me!"

Then a voice out of nowhere stopped Paul in his actions and made Jake wince.

"Leave her alone."

Jake turned to Seth, and could not believe what he was hearing. The voice belonged to Seth.

"What did you say?" asked Paul, almost as shocked as Jake.

Jake looked at Seth's hands shaking and knew he was terrified. But Seth didn't back down.

"Come on, you heard me. Leave her alone." he said as he stood up.

Paul looked at Seth in shock and pointed at Seth. "What did you say, you little shit?"

"Come on, man." Seth pleaded.

Paul looked away from Seth and glanced at Jake. He then turned and looked directly at Bella and glared. He pushed her away slightly and stood up. He looked like he wanted to hit someone, but he knew how much it took for Seth for to stand up to him, so he just turned to Seth and spat out "Wise ass."

Then he just walked away.

Jake let out his breath, along with Bella and Alice.

"Thank you," sighed Bella "He had me scared to death."

Seth sat back down and answered, "You didn't show it. Nobody talks to Paul like that."

Bella smiled at Seth. "From what I saw, you do. What's your name?"

Seth blushed and fidgeted in his seat "It's Seth, Seth Clearwater."

Alice turned around and playfully asked, "Why don't you two sit up here and protect us?

Seth looked at Jake and whispered, "What do you think? Come on man."

Jake just shrugged and got up, "Might as well."

Seth went and sat on the other side of Alice and Jake sat beside Bella. He tried not to grin, but he couldn't help but feel a certain high from hanging around the Soc girls.

Seth must have felt a high too, because he was confident enough to ask "Why aren't you scared of us like you were of Paul?"

Bella was the first to answer.

"You two are too sweet-looking, and then sighed. "Besides, I know about Paul Woods.  
You two don't look mean or dangerous."

Jake all of a sudden felt small. "Yeah right. We're young and innocent." He said sarcastically.

"No. You're just not dirty," she said.

Even though Paul had been an ass that night, Jake still had to defend him.

"Paul is okay. He's tough and all, but he's cool if you get to know him."

Seth added, "He'd leave you alone if he knew who you were."

Alice looked disgusted. "Well, I'm glad he doesn't know us."

Bella just looked straight ahead and folded her arms in front of her. "I kind of admire him, " she whispered so only Jake heard.

Jake turned and looked at her shocked, and then turned his attention back to the movie.

They all sat there in silence watching the movie, when suddenly one strong hand came down on Seth's shoulder and then another on Jake's. A deep voice boomed "Okay Greasers, you've had it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga or The Outsiders Films, Novels or Characters. The following fan fiction will contain dialogue and scenes from the movies which I also do not own. I have huge amounts of respect for SE Hinton and Stephanie Meyer and mean no disrespect. I'm doing this for fun and hope you enjoy reading my cross-over and merriment of the characters from the both movies. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Betas** and Pre-readers- Mist, RockSteady54 and Justy

Chapter Four - Things Are Bad All Over

As soon as Jake and Seth heard a familiar boisterous laugh, they knew everything was OK.

The culprit and source of the cackle, Quil Ateara, just about fell over laughing and smacked Seth on the back; who had his eyes shut and was shaking like a leaf.

He ruffled Jake's long hair. "You gotta couple of hairs outta place!"

Jake was annoyed that Quil made him look like a scared little boy. "Get outta my hair Quil! You are nothing but an overgrown baby."

Quil straightened up and took notice of Jake and Seth's company.

"Well now, who do we got here? Your great-grandmothers?"

Bella looked a little disgusted, but Alice started giggling like a school girl; something Quil caught onto immediately and told Seth to move over.

Quil sunk into the seat next to Alice, much to Seth's chagrin. "What are you ladies doing  
with these Greasers?"

Seth, still annoyed with Quil's interruption, answered: "Paul was bothering them."

Quil didn't take his eyes off Alice. He smiled, "He was, huh? Where is good ol' Paul now anyway?"

Just as Quil finished his last question, a very tough looking girl approached. She was one of the toughest girls on the rez and she looked like she was on a mission.

"Yeah, where is good ol' Paul?" she asked Jake and the others.

"Oh, Hi Leah." Answered Jake, trying to act casual. "He left."

"How long has he been out of jail?" She questioned. "He hasn't even called me yet."

"Look, Leah, he left." Jake repeated. Then he turned to the others and asked, "you guys seen Paul?"

"No." The all shook their heads and Jake almost laughed out loud at how funny they looked.

Leah didn't look convinced but added, "tell him I'll be looking for him," before she left.

Even though Leah was a girl, she was not someone you wanted to be on the outs with.

Alice was the first to speak. "Gawd, if that girl was looking for me, I'd run in the opposite direction."

"You dig okay baby," Quil laughed.

"Want a chew?" He asked as he motioned to the tobacco pouch in his shirt pocket.

Bella scoffed and Alice just continued to giggle.

Quil just kept going, knowing that he now had a captive audience.

"Help yourself, puts hair on your chest." He added. This only sent Alice into another set of giggles.

Bella had had enough and turned to Jake. "Come with me to get some Cokes and popcorn, Jake?"

Jake tried to look cool and not jump up from his seat with too much excitement.

"Sure," he said as coolly as possible.

He turned to the others. "Do you guys want some?"

Alice answered first, "I do." Then Quil spoke as he reached in his pocket and pulled out some cash. "Yeah, me too. Get Seth some too. I'm buying."

Bella and Jake walked in silence as they approached the concession stand.

She finally broke the silence. "Is your friend with the sideburns okay?" She asked as she got in line.

"He's not as dangerous as Paul, if that's what you mean." Answered Jake.

"He sure scared Seth," she said.

Jake let out a huge sigh. "Seth's a nervous wreck anyway. He got beat up a few months ago by some Soc."

Bella motioned to the side of her face. "That's how he got his scar?"

Jake almost shuddered at the recollection of finding Seth near death in a field just outside the rez. "Yeah, the guy was wearing rings. He and the other socs nearly killed Seth."

Bella looked shocked and immediately saddened. "We're not all like that," she said softly.

Jake scoffed. "Yeah, right".

Bella got angry and spat out, "that's like saying all Greasers are like Paul Woods."

Their conversation was interrupted by a scuffle farther down the line between a greaser and a soc.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do?" Yelled the greaser.

"Let's take it outside!" Retorted the soc.

The guy behind the counter yelled, "Why don't you both take it outside?"

The guys looked at the worker behind the counter and just shoved each other and walked out in opposite directions.

Jake and Bella just continued their conversation as if there was no interruption.

"He's probably jumped a few people." She said flatly. "Anyway, you think the Socs have it made. The rich kids. The Forks' Soc's. I'll tell you something that might be a surprise...but things are rough all over."

Jake let out a huge sigh...but said nothing

"Jake, don't you sometimes wish you could be someone else? Or be with someone because you want to be, not because its expected?" Asked Bella.

Jake looked at Bella and bent down a little to look her directly in the eyes... "All the time,"  
he simply said as he pushed a stray hair behind her ears and then turned around and started walking towards the counter.

As Jake placed the order for drinks and popcorn, Bella couldn't help but notice how polite he was with the young girl behind the counter. She began to realize just how much she hated the world they lived in. Here was an amazing guy, who treated people with respect, and yet the general population only saw a guy who came from the wrong side of the tracks who would most likely end up in jail.

Jake turned around and handed a drink and a popcorn to Bella. "Let's get out of here, or Quil will think we eloped to Mexico," he joked.

Bella laughed and followed him to the seats.

Back at the seats, Quil and Alice were getting acquainted, much to Seth's disgust.

"So, you're from Forks, huh?" asked Quil. "It must be a nice neighborhood."

Alice smoothed out her skirt and tried to look demure. "It is. I like it."

Quil nodded. "I'm from the other side of town."

Seth thought he would throw up from the sickening interaction between the two of them.

The group was relatively quiet until the end of the movie when the guys realized that Bella and Alice did not have a way to get home. They offered to walk the girls home so they would be safe.

Quil, Alice and Seth walked ahead of Bella and Jake. Quil was trying his damnedest to impress Alice, and Seth was trying his damnedest to make Quil look like an idiot.

"Hey Jack Ass, make sure you don't make yourself go blind later," Seth laughed out loud. He was, referring to Quil jacking off to thoughts of Alice later that night.

Bella looked ahead and giggled.

"So Jake, " she started. "Tell me about your oldest brother. You never talk about him."

"What's to tell?" Jake blurted out. "He's big and roofs houses."

"No, really. What's he like?" pryed Bella. "I feel like I already know me about Sam. Is he wild and reckless like Embry...or dreamy like you?"

Jake was getting annoyed by the questioning. "He's not like Embry and he sure the hell is not anything like me. He can't stand me. I bet he'd like to put me in a boy's home, except Embry won't let him."

Quil overheard the conversation behind him and stopped, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Seth also took notice, "You all get along fine."

"No, we don't," spat Jake. "And, what would you know Seth - shut your trap 'cause you are not wanted at home neither."

Seth's face fell and Jake felt his face get hot and immediately felt sorry for what he said. Bella must have sensed his remorse and grabbed his hand with both of hers.

Quil went after Jake, but Seth stopped him before he made contact.

"You shut your mouth Jacob Black!" Quil yelled.

Jake looked at Seth, "I'm sorry Seth, I just got a little mad. You know how pissed off the subject of Sam makes me."

Seth just shrugged, "I know, that's all right. Don't worry about it." He then just turned around and continued to walk with Alice. Quil shot Jake an evil look and then turned around as well.

Jake hung his head and then noticed Bella's hands holding his. He looked up and looked her in the eyes, which were on the brink of tears. "I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean to make you upset."

Jake smiled and boldly kissed her on the cheek. "That's okay. It's not your fault. "

She blushed and went up on her tippy toes to return the kiss, but was interrupted by Alice's high-pitched voice.

Jake and Bella looked away from each other towards Alice. Bella dropped Jake's hands and let out a whimper.

"Oh no, look who's coming! What are we gonna do?" Alice said as she ran back to Bella and Jake.

Coming towards them was a blue mustang. It stopped and two very drunk socs stumbled out.

"Who are these clowns?" One of them slurred out.

The driver, a tall sandy haired soc, walked towards Bella.

"Bella, what the hell is going on? What are you doing? " He yelled. "Just because we got a little drunk-"

Bella walked towards him. "Edward, you call reeling and passing out on the streets "a little"? I've told you before, I'm never going out with you when you're drinking!"

Another Soc stepped forward and walked towards Alice. "That's no reason to be with these bums," he said and grabbed Alice by the hand.

Quil immediately stepped towards the guy, "Who're you calling bums, pal?"

Alice put her hand on the soc's chest, "Jasper, please..."

Jasper just pushed Alice aside and pointed to Quil. "You! You are nothing but dirty greasers. We've got two more of us in the backseat"

"Pity the back seat!" Spat Quil, as he picked up a bottle at his feet and broke it against a fence, then handed it to Jake. He then grabbed a knife out of his back pocket and flipped it open.

Jasper backed away a little and the other guys in the mustang got out.

"You looking for a fight!" yelled one of them.

"Yeah I am looking for a fight!" Quil yelled back.

Seth hadn't moved at all since the mustang pulled up. He just stood there with his back against the fence starring at Edward's right hand, which had a ring on almost every finger.

Bella noticed Seth's reaction right away and walked to Edward.

"We'll go with you."

Quil looked at Bella. "Why? We ain't scared of these bastards."

Bella just looked down and yelled, "I hate fights, ok I just hate them!"

She looked at Jake and then Edward. "Just give me a second, ok Edward?"

Edward smirked, raised the beer bottle he still had in his hand to his lips, took a swig and then walked backwards towards the car.

Bella walked towards Jake. "I'm sorry."

Jake smiled and looked down at the broken bottle in his hand. "I couldn't use this.  
I could never cut someone."

Bella smiled. "I know."

Edward was getting inpatient. "Bella! Come on!"

She looked over her shoulder and saw Alice getting in the car. "We'd better go with them," she sighed. She looked back to Jake and said sadly, "If I see you in school and I don't say hi, please don't take it personal."

"Sure, sure" answered Jake.

"You're a nice boy..." explained Bella.

Jake cut her off. "Look, its okay, I get it..."

He smiled at Bella and fought every urge to grab and kiss her right there. Instead, he just shrugged his shoulders, "...it's what is expected right?"

Bella nodded and a tear fell down her cheek. She turned around and walked toward the mustang where Edward was waiting. He tried to put his arm around her, but Bella shrugged him off and got in the car. "Don't touch me," she spat out.

As the car drove away, Jasper yelled out the window. "Later, losers!"

Seth, Jake and Quil turned around and started to walk home.


End file.
